


Candidato a Rey

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Social Justice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: Los candidatos a rey son aquellos elegidos por los Magis, los conquistadores de celda. Hasta ahora todos han sido alfas... pero Aladdin cambiara eso. Conoce las aventuras del primer candidato a Rey Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

** Introducción: **

 

 

¿Qué es un Omega? ¿Qué es un alfa?

 

Los Omegas son el Yin de la vida, son la fertilidad, la tierra, la oscuridad, la pasividad y la absorción. No confundan oscuridad con maldad, pues en la oscuridad también se haya la calma, el silencio y la paz. Todo eso se representa en el omega, los omegas como el Yin fueron agraciados con ciertas cualidades especiales que no poseen otros apartes de ellos. Los omegas incitan con su presencia a la calma, a la paz.

 

Los Alfas son el Yang de la vida ellos representan la fecundidad, el cielo, la luz, la actividad y la penetracion. No confundan la luz con bondad, pues la luz puede ser abrumadora, y asi son los alfas, activos, abrumadores, siempre buscando avanzar incapaces de claudicar o rendirse. Las cualidades del Yang están claramente presentes en cada alfa.

 

Como dos caras opuestas de una moneda Alfas y Omegas se complementan, los alfas dan el incentivo que los omegas necesitan para no echarse simplemente a ver pasar la vida y los omegas dan al alfa la paz necesaria para no matarse en su afán de devorar la vida. Los alfas y los omegas componen un Yin y un Yang perfecto. Uno no es superior al otro, ambos son necesarios para poder vivir. 

 

  
Y por ultimo los betas son aquellos que nacieron con la misma cantidad de Yin y Yang dentro de ellos. 

 


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**   
  
  
  


Alma Toran era un lugar hermoso, un lugar de paz, omegas, alfas y betas eran diferentes pero ninguno era superior al otro, cada uno era necesario para la paz del mundo en que vivían. Para el perfecto equilibrio.   
  


Los Omegas eran el Yin, mientras los Alfas eran el Yang y los Betas eran el perfecto equilibro entre esas dos mitades. Alma Toran era un mundo perfecto, hasta que Arba se revelo contra la paz y trato de destruirla. Rompiendo el balance entre el Yin y el Yang. Arba y sus seguidores Al-Tamen asesinaron sistemáticamente a los omegas. Los Omegas que representaban el Yin, al balance romperse el mundo comenzó a destruirse... los Alfas comenzaron a destruirse. En un intento desesperado por salvar a la gente de su mundo el Rey Salomon sacrifico su vida para salvarlos a todos, para sellar a Al-Tamen y dio su magia para que Ugo pudiera crear un nuevo mundo donde todos pudieran vivir en paz y como iguales. El Yin y el Yang fue restaurado una vez mas.   
  


Para asegurarse de esto, el mundo que fue creado por la magia de los Alfas, se les fueron dado los Magi, los magos de la creación fue dictado serian todos Omegas. Por que incluso en la creación del mundo debía haber un equilibrio.   
  


Pero mil años después el sello que separaba Al-Tamen del mundo se a desgastado. Arba esta de vuelta y amenaza con una vez mas destruir el equilibrio del mundo y con ello el mundo. Ya comenzó la destrucción y los seres humanos incluso los Magi a cargo de ellos no lo han notado. El equilibrio una vez mas esta siendo roto. Oh Al-Tamen aprendió de su primer error, esta vez no están buscando exterminar a los omegas. Los Magi se darían en cuenta de inmediato si el Yin fuera amenazado de ese modo... no, esta vez Al-Tamen se dedico a cambiar las tornas del poder, a quitarle poder poco a poco a los omegas a favor de los alfas. Hasta que estos se acostumbraron a eso y pensaron que era la forma natural en que debía ser.   
  


Los Magi no lo notaron, pero Ugo si. Por eso decidió que era el tiempo de mandar al Magi mas especial de todos al mundo que se había creado con el amor de Salomon, por eso mando al mundo a Aladdin.   
  


Aladdin fue enviado al mundo con sus "hermanos" mayores los Magi de la creación Yunan, Scheherazade y Judal. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada pero desde el principio se dieron cuenta que Aladdin era diferente a ellos. Aun así cumplieron su trabajo y entre los tres lo criaron en los caminos de los Magi. De Yunan aprendió la bondad, de Scheherazade el equilibrio y con Judal la depravación.   
  


Si toda familia tiene una oveja negra e incluso entre los Magi, la de ellos era Judal pero así le querían.  
  


Aladdin también siempre supo que era diferente que sus hermanos mayores pero siempre pensó que simplemente era como su hermano Titus. Titus Alexius tenia los poderes de un Magi y era en esencia un Magi, pero el no había sido creado como ellos por Ugo, el había nacido de forma natural como lo hacían los humanos, había nacido de la Magi Scheherezade y su candidato a Rey Pernadius Alexius. Los Magi que no se supone trajeran vida al mundo como lo había echo Scheherezade. Por esa razón Ugo había tomado a Titus y lo había llevado al Templo Sagrado hasta muchos años después de la muerte de Pernadius, cuando lo hecho por Scheherezade y el mortal fue olvidado por todos entonces a Titus se le permitió nacer, solo un año antes que a Aladdin y fue devuelto a los brazos de Scheherezade para ser criado como un Magi mas de la creación.   
  



	3. Capítulo 1

** Capítulo 1 **   
  
  


-Judal Onichan-la alegría de Aladdin al ver al Magi oscuro era genuina, y hacia sentir a Judal un poco incomodo y aunque nunca lo admitiría en el fondo le alegraba el hecho de que alguien fuera feliz cada vez que lo veía. La pequeña pulga de cabellos azules corrió hasta arrojarse a los brazos de Judal. Judal lo recibió en ellos para que no se cayera pero lo dejo rápidamente en el suelo con una mueca de molestia.

-Mocoso... ¿ya has elegido a tu primer candidato a rey?

Los Magi elegían los candidatos a Rey un día uno de ellos se convertiría en el Salomon de ese mundo, en el rey de todos y todo aquel que protegería el mundo y el Yin y el Yang. Su hermano Yunan y su hermano Judal tenían los dos candidatos mas fuertes cada uno y los que mas posibilidades tenían de alcanzar el titulo. El de su hermano Yunan era Sinbad quien tenia 7 Dijin en su haber. Y el de su hermano Judal era Kouen Ren quien tenia tres. 

Su hermana Scheherazade también había tenido uno de los mejores candidatos 200 años atrás Pernadius Alexius, pero este nunca logro la posición. Hoy por hoy el mejor candidato de su hermana mayor era Mu Alexius, un contenedor de rey para nada despreciable si tenían en cuenta que el hombre era un Fanalis, ya de por si poderoso y fuerte aun sin utilizar a su Dijin.

-No- respondió Aladdin sin importarle el rechazo de Judal rodeando con sus bracitos la cintura del Magi oscuro, quien hizo una mueca pero lo dejo... por que muy pero muy en el fondo le gustaba. Scheherazade y Yunan le toleraban por que no les quedaba de otra, pero por alguna razón desconocida e incomprensible para todos Aladdin de verdad quería a Judal y no era por que el mocoso se estuviera inclinando hacia la depravación como el Magi oscuro, nada mas lejos de la realidad si había alguien mas puro que el Rukh de Aladdin, Judal no lo conocía. -Yunan-ni y Scheherazade-onesan dicen que aun soy muy joven.

Judal bufo inclinándose para estar a la altura del rostro de Aladdin y con un dedo le dio un golpe en la frente.

-Para esos dos tu y Titus siempre serán "muy jóvenes" si les siguen haciendo caso Kouen se convertirá en el rey absoluto sin que tu y Titus hayan elegido nunca un candidato-aseguro Judal. -Deja de hacerle caso a esos, dos, sal al mundo, conoce gente tal vez alguien te guste suficiente para ser un rey-le revolvió el cabello azul antes de levantarse y empujarlo sin ninguna cortesía para ir a ver a Yunan y a Scheherazade, debían hablar y mientras mas rápido mejor, el tenia asuntos que atender. Para su descontento dentro de la cabaña de Yunan en la gran falla donde solían reunirse y donde vivían los dos Magi mas jóvenes con este, solo estaba Titus y Yunan. Scheherazade aun no llegaba de Reim, lo que significaba para el Magi oscuro que le gustara o no, tendría que esperar.

***

Aladdin le había hecho caso a Judal... a veces su Onisan Judal tenia razón en lo que decía y el quería conocer el mundo fuera del manto protector de Yunan-onichan, por eso había tomado su turbante y su flauta que siempre lo protegían y había volado hasta conocer a un amigo. Alibaba Saluja. Se habían conocido por casualidad cuando Aladdin se había quedado dormido después de comerse todas las sandias de un jardín... Jardín que resulto ser donde vivía Alibaba-kun. Alibaba se había reído y lo había cubierto con su capa y había velado de su sueño hasta que Aladdin despertó.

Luego de eso se habían echo amigos. Alibaba-kun era el tercer príncipe por orden de sucesión de Balbadd y el primer príncipe omega del reino. Como el hijo de una concubina su amigo debería tener una posición precaria, pero la realidad es que tenia una posición incluso mas firme que los hijos de la reina solo por ser el ahijado de Sinbad, el rey de Sindria y candidato a Rey de su hermano Yunan. 

Fue este detalle, el que convención a Aladdin de quedarse hablando con el rubio y pronto fue atraído por Alibaba, su sonrisa fácil y sincera, dudaba que su amigo fuera el mejor en algo pero definitivamente tenia una luz propia que iluminaba todo.

Con el tiempo conoció a los amigos de Alibaba-kun dos Alfas que se encargaban de su protección, Kassim y Morgiana. Kassim inteligente y sagas. Morgiana era una Fanalis, pelirroja de ojos rojos como todos los de su raza y con una fuerza abrumadora. Para Alibaba ninguno de los dos eran sus sirvientes eran sus amigos, a pesar de ambos venir de baja esfera Alibaba los consideraba realmente sus amigos y parte de su familia, eso era parte del encanto de Alibaba a pesar de ser un príncipe las clases sociales no eran nada para el. Y así Morgiana-san y Kassim-San también se convirtieron en los amigos del Magi mas joven. Claro que era un secreto solo por que era divertido, tener un secreto que era solo de ellos 4. Esa noche Aladdin estaba entusiasmado mientras volaba en su turbante hasta entrar por la siempre abierta ventana de la habitación de su amigo Alibaba. 

Era tarde así que Morgiana y Kassim no estaban ya en la habitación. Solo estaba Alibaba, sentado en un taburete mirando por una de las tantas ventanas. Aladdin corrió en el frío suelo hasta arrojarse sobre su amigo. El rubio príncipe sonrió poniendo una mano en la cabecita azul del Magi.

-Aladdin.-le saludo con una suave sonrisa pero no llegaba a los ojos de su amigo.

Aladdin se sentó frente a Alibaba y le miro pensativo.

-¿Que pasa Alibaba-kun?-pregunto el Magi mas joven. Alibaba suspiro.

-Extraño a mi padre-dijo triste su padre había muerto un año antes de que Aladdin lo conociera. El Magi puso su mano sobre la de su amigo.

-Tu padre es ahora parte del Rukh el siempre cuidara de ti-le aseguro.

-Lo se, se que las personas que amamos nunca nos dejan en realidad-aseguro-lo creo tanto de mi papa, como de mi madre, pero sin mi padre aquí... mi hermano... Ahbmad... quiere casarme para sus intereses, Sahbmad se lo a impedido hasta ahora pero... mas temprano que tarde va a pasar... y tengo miedo de lo que mi hermano pueda elegir-suspiro-quiero casarme por amor Aladdin, no por que a mi hermano le sea conveniente. Incluso si fuera por el bien de Balbadd yo estaría completamente de acuerdo con casarme pero no va a ser por el bien de Balbadd será por el bien del bolsillo de mi hermano Ahbmad nada mas-dijo frustrado-lo que le esta haciendo a nuestro hogar... lo que Ahbmad le esta haciendo a Balbadd.. si mi padre lo viera lloraría de pena-dijo con tristeza-y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Kassim, quiere que huyamos a Sindria, Sinbad me daría refugio sin dudarlo dos veces pero... no quiero abandonar Balbadd, es mi pueblo, es mi gente... este es mi país y yo lo amo-aseguro mirando la ciudad que se extendía fuera de su ventana.

-Alibaba-kun...

Alibaba le miro con una sonrisa triste.

-No sabes lo frustrante que es ser un omega-dijo tristemente sin reproche alguno.

-Soy un omega -le recordó Aladdin aunque para el nunca había sido frustrante ser uno.

-No Aladdin tu no lo entiendes-suspiro el rubio agotado.

-Claro que si, Alibaba-kun. Yo también soy un Omega-le recordó.-todos los Magi lo somos. Nuestra biología básica es la misma.

-Eres un omega pero tu mismo lo has dicho eres un Magi, nadie osa meterse con ustedes. Son demasiado poderosos y el Rukh os adora, cada candidato a rey a sido elegido por ustedes, se necesitaría reunir a todos los contenedores metálicos solo para derrotar a uno de ustedes-le dijo Alibaba. Aladdin no entendía el punto de su amigo aun-no es así para el resto de los omegas, ni uno solo de nosotros a sido elegido alguna vez para conquistar una mazmorra y portar un Djin, los Alfas se creen superiores a nosotros solo por nuestra biología. Mis hermanos ni siquiera son alfas, son betas y solo por mi biología omega, pueden decidir sobre mi vida, por que este se ha vuelto un mundo donde los omegas, solo servimos para los propósitos de los alfas.

Fue en ese momento que Aladdin entendió el punto de su amigo todos los candidatos a rey de sus hermanos mayores, Yunan, Scheherazade y Judal eran Alfas. El Aun no había elegido un candidato a rey ni el ni Titus puesto que eran los mas jóvenes después de todo. Pero era realidad nunca había pensado en elegir para candidato a rey a un omega, incluso había considerado a Cassim y a Morgiana los dos amigos Alfas de Alibaba pero ni una vez se le había ocurrido considerar a Alibaba para ser un candidato a rey lo había descartado por ser un omega.

Su amigo tenia razón los Alfas se estaban creyendo mas no solo por su biología si no por culpa de ellos de los Magi que hacían girar el mundo. Los Magi en su inconsciente elección, habían dado a entender que solo un alfa podía llegar a ser el gran rey y por lo tanto los omegas debían someterse a ellos. El mundo no funcionaba así, el Yang no era superior al Yin, ni el Yin lo era al Yang. Eran dos caras de una misma moneda, si eran diferentes pero se necesitaban para completar al otro. Sin el Yang el Yin estaba incompleto y sin el Yin lo estaba el Yang. Era lo mismo con los alfas y los omegas. Los omegas necesitaban a los Alfas, pero los Alfas también necesitaban de los omegas.

Se dio cuenta que habían descartado inconscientemente como candidatos a rey a los omegas, por sus características naturales, la pasividad y la absorción. Era mas fácil elegir un Alfa cuyas características primarias era la actividad y la penetración. Pero ninguna regla o ley decía que los candidatos a rey solo podían ser alfas. Aun si los omegas eran dados a la paz, también eran capaces de luchar y ponerse en pie por ellos y por los que amaban, un omega era incluso capas de luchar por su alfa si era por su amor y por la paz. Nunca, nunca se debía subestimar a un Omega.

Con firmeza el joven peliazul se levanto y tendió la mano al rubio.

-Ven conmigo Alibaba-kun.

-¿Eh? ¿A donde?-preguntó confundido el joven príncipe de Baldad mirando al pequeño Magi.

-A conquistar la celda de Amon, conviértete en mi candidato a Rey Alibaba-kun. -le ofreció Aladdin con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ?-Parpadeo Alibaba incrédulo - ¿YO? ¿Yo el candidato a rey de un magi?

Aladdin asintió con una sonrisa.

-Mi primer candidato a rey-confirmo.

-Pero... soy un omega-le dijo como si Aladdin hubiese olvidado ese detalle.

-¿Y? Yo también lo soy, ninguna regla dice que un omega no pueda convertirse en candidato a rey... pero entrar a una celda es peligroso... yo puedo mostrarte el camino Alibaba... pero no puedo ganar al Dijin por ti-le dijo el pequeño peliazul. -Así que si decides negarte lo entenderé -dijo comenzando a bajar su mano, pero en ese mismo momento Alibaba tomo con firmeza la tuya.

-Lo are-aseguro-no tengo miedo, mi padre me enseño a luchar-dijo tomando su daga, aquella daga que había comprado con el primer dinero que había ganado por si mismo al cerrar un negocio, su padre había estado muy orgulloso de el ese día.

-Bien entonces vamos Alibaba-kun- celebro Aladdin.

-No tan rápido -la voz de Morgiana detuvo a ambos chicos que ya se ponían de pie.-yo iré con ustedes... o se lo diré a Kassim- les amenazo. El siempre serio y juicioso Kassim los amararía antes de dejar ir a Alibaba a un lugar tan peligroso como lo era una mazmorra. Así que ambos chicos se miraron... bueno la fuerza de una Fanalis nunca estaba de mas. Así que con una sonrisa Aladdin tenido su mano a Morgiana y la pelirroja corrió a tomarla uniéndose a ellos dos subiendo sobre el turbante de Aladdin emprendieron el vuelo hacia una aventura.

Continuara...


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**   
  
  
  
  
  


Judal, Yunan y Scheherazade lo sintieron a la vez, la séptima celda había caído. Amon había sido conquistado. Se miraron los tres, al estar juntos era obvio que no había sido ninguno de ellos y aunque ciertamente dentro de una mazmorra el tiempo corría diferente y podrían haber pasado meses desde que alguno de ellos dejara a su candidato en la celda, ninguno de ellos había llevado a alguien con Amon.   
  
  


-¿Alguno...?-pregunto Yunan solo para estar seguros, los rizos de Scheherazade se movieron rítmicamente cuando negó con la cabeza igual que Judal. Los tres miraron a Titus quien estaba tirado sobre la alfombra leyendo un libro ajeno a los tres así que...  
  
  


-El enano lo hizo-sonrió Judal con orgullo. Aladdin había elegido su primer candidato a rey y los tres se estaban muriendo por saber quien era. Casi sin darse cuenta se levantaron a la vez, se miraron entre si y salieron apuradamente de la casa.   
  
  


-Eh... ¿a dónde van?-cuestiono Titus al verlos salir juntos de la cabaña de Yunan.   
  
  


-Volvemos pronto-le dijo Scheherezade con cariño antes de unirse a los otros dos que ya estaban desapareciendo.   
  
  


Los tres Magi siguieron las indicaciones del Rukh para encontrar al Magi mas joven. Y tremenda sorpresa se llevaron al ver a Aladdin, desde el cielo pudieron observar al pequeño peliazul, con un rubio omega y una pelirroja alfa... y no, no era la alfa la candidata a rey, el contenedor metálico de Amon yacía en poder del omega rubio, el omega rubio era el candidato a rey. Los tres intercambiaron miradas de asombro.   
  
  


-¿Aladdin que has hecho?-se llevo una delicada mano a su boca Scheherazade.   
  
  


-Es el príncipe de Balbadd Alibaba Saluja- dijo Yunan serio, reconociendo al chico que era el protegido de Sinbad su propio candidato-tengo que ir a hablar con Sinbad- dijo serio el mago rubio alejándose de ellos con camino a Sindria.   
  
  


-Oh no tan rápido, Kouen lo sabrá antes -sonrío Judal con astucia desapareciendo también. Scheherazade se quedo unos momentos sola observando a Aladdin abrazado con los otros dos tan feliz. El pequeño Magi aun no entendía lo que había echo, como había alterado de las reglas del juego. La Magi se dio la vuelta con un suspiro para ir a Reim, las reglas acaban de cambiar una vez mas y maldita fuera si dejaba que Kou o Sindria tomaran la delantera, ella también debía informarle a Mu.   
  
  


***  
  
  
  


-Ustedes dos...-La vena que se marcaba en la frente de Kassim hizo tragar saliva a Alibaba y hasta a la misma Morgiana. Al final el moreno suspiro y atrajo a ambos a sus brazos apretándolos con fuerza en un abrazo.-Bueno supongo que están vivos así que esta bien-dijo a regañadientes.  
  
  


-Y soy un conquistador de celda-dijo Alibaba con orgullo, ganándose una sonrisa divertida del moreno.   
  
  


-Ya veo mi rey-bromeo ganándose un puchero de Alibaba que lo hizo reír, luego revolvió el cabello de Aladdin.-gracias por cuidarlos a ambos-le dijo al pequeño Magi.   
  
  


-Tu...- Ahbmad se acercaba por el pasillo a su hermano y no se veía nada feliz. Kassim de inmediato se puso serio poniéndose delante de Alibaba, Morgiana se paro junto a Kassim. –Apártense esclavos.   
  
  
  


-No les llames así-le dijo Alibaba molesto a su hermano, pero ni Kassim ni Morgiana se inmutaron negándose a moverse un solo centímetro dejando al descubierto a Alibaba quien tomo la mano de Aladdin protectoramente, Aladdin podía ser un magi pero seguía siendo un niño.   
  
  


-Hermano cálmate-le decía Sahbmad que se acercaba aprisa con una mirada aprensiva.   
  
  


-El nos a hecho esto... el a traído la ruina a Balbadd -acuso Ahbmad a Alibaba.   
  
  


-¿De que hablas?-le dijo Alibaba entornando los ojos.   
  
  


-Has conquistado una celda-le acuso el mayor mientras Alibaba miraba a Aladdin confundido, básicamente lo acaban de hacer la noche anterior ¿como era que ya lo sabían?   
  
  


-¿Y que con eso? –pregunto Kassim mirando mal al rey y hermano mayor de Alibaba, ese hombre jamás le llegaría a los talones a Rashid Saluja el antiguo rey, el indicado para gobernar era Alibaba y ese había sido el deseo del rey Rashid pero solo por que Alibaba había nacido Omega se lo habían impedido dándole en su lugar la corona a Ahbmad el peor rey de la historia de Balbadd y quien los estaba llevando rápidamente a la ruina. Y con rápidamente se refería a básicamente de forma meteórica.   
  
  


-Los conquistadores de Celda NO atacan países que no tengan contenedores metálicos que los defienda... ahora Balbadd tiene uno... uno que es un omega... uno fácil de derrotar para cualquiera y tomar Balbadd.  
  
  


-Acabo de conquistar la celda, nadie lo sabe cálmate-le dijo Alibaba mirando a su hermano como si este fuera idiota.  
  
  


-Todos lo saben, llegaron las declaraciones de Reim y del imperio Kou exigiendo la rendición nuestra y de "nuestro" recipiente metálico a ellos, exigiendo que te unas a ellos-le grito Ahbmad.  
  
  


-¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Alibaba asombrado.   
  
  


-No lo es Alibaba kun, en este mismo momento los ejércitos de Reim y Kou se están moviendo hacia nosotros es solo cuestión de días que lleguen-Dijo Sahbmad en voz baja.   
  
  


-Pero como...  
  
  


-Mis hermanos... son Magis de esos países... han debió decirles a sus candidatos, solo ellos podrían saber tan rápido que celda y quien la ha conquistado-dijo Aladdin con sus ojos llenos de pánico y un poco de sentimiento de traición.   
  
  


Alibaba miro a su amigo con pánico.   
  
  


-En ese caso como el recipiente metálico de Balbadd peleare por nuestra ciudad-aseguro con firmeza apretando la espada donde descansaba Amon.   
  
  


-Eso seria algo bonito de ver, pero, acabas de conseguirlo así que dudo que puedas controlarlo realmente o usar tu equipo Dijin-la voz de Sinbad rey de Sindria sobresalto a todos los presentes, el hombre acaba de hacer la aparición por un portal junto a Yunan. –Vamos te llevare a Sindria- dijo extendiendo la mano a su protegido, el niño que Rashid le había pedido una vez que cuidara cuando el no estuviera mas y Sinbad se lo tomaba muy en serio, le debía mucho al antiguo rey de Balbadd.  
  
  


-¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué esta pasando esto? –Alibaba no lo entendía acaba de conquistar una celda nunca había visto a los otros países moverse tan rápido por algo así.   
  
  


Sinbad miro a Yunan y este sonrío con suavidad a Alibaba y a Aladdin.   
  
  


-Acabas de cambiar las reglas del juego Aladdin-le dijo el rubio extendiendo una mano ya acariciando la mejilla del peliazul, el rukh que se acumulo alrededor de ambos Magi fue visible para todos por un momento, sin duda el Rukh amaba a los Magi. – ¿Recuerdan cuando Sharrkan de la casa Amon-Ra del reino Heliohapt y Ja'far de la casa de Sindria se convirtieron en Contenedores familiares de los Dijin de Sinbad? -pregunto Yunan  
  
  


-Como si alguien pudiera olvidar ese escándalo- sonrío Alibaba, en lo personal Sharrkan y Ja'far era sus héroes, dos omegas pertenecientes a los 8 generales, omegas poderosos por si mismos, el escándalo había sido tal que Sharrkan incluso había sido exiliado de Heliohapt, pero eso no importaba el moreno era uno de los legendarios 8 generales.   
  
  


-¿Recuerdas lo que se dijo de Sinbad cuando se caso con Ja'far?-pregunto de nuevo Yunan.   
  
  


-Si.. se dijo que era el candidato mas fuerte por que su pareja era un omega con un contendor familiar. –Asintió Alibaba sin entender a donde quería ir el Magi rubio.   
  
  


-Bien ahora imagina un candidato a Rey que pueda decir que su pareja posee un Contenedor Metálico también, un candidato a Rey.   
  
  


Les dijo Yunan y entonces todo lo entendieron. El que ganara a Alibaba no solo ganaba Balbadd si no que conseguía indirectamente también el poder de Amon.   
  
  


-¡Alibaba-kun no es un premio!-Exclamo Aladdin indignado y el suelo alrededor de Morgiana se hundió cuando esta piso fuerte molesta al entender también.   
  
  


-No lo es pero Reim y el Imperio Kou así lo ven ahora y el momento indicado para tenerlo es este, donde el aun no sabe controlar a Amon-le dijo Yunan juicioso.   
  
  


-Tengo una de las mejores esgrimas de Balbadd no soy tan fácil de derrotar- aseguro Alibaba orgulloso y en solo un parpadeo, la armadura de Baal uno de los siete Dijin de Sinbad cubría el cuerpo de este y la fuerza fue tan abrumadora que Alibaba cayo de rodillas al suelo antes de darse cuenta. Sinbad se inclino junto a el y lo levanto con facilidad antes de que su armadura desapareciera y volviera a tener sus ropas.   
  
  


-NO se trata de esgrima Alibaba esto va mas haya, lo que acabas de sentir... Muu Alexius y Ren Kouen también pueden hacerlo y tu aun... no posees el poder para defenderte-le dijo el pelivioleta mas alto.   
  
  


-Balbadd... tienes que ayudarnos Sinbad... mi pueblo mi gente-dijo al entender la magnitud de lo que se les venia encima. Sinbad era el rey de Sindria el líder de la alianza de los siete mares el podía ayudarlos.   
  
  


-Alibaba... no puedo... la alianza de los siete mares y Sindria tiene por regla no invadir... dirigir nuestras tropas aquí seria... invadir Balbadd.  
  
  


-Pero la alianza tampoco acepta ser invadida... toma a Balbadd en la Alianza-le suplico el rubio con ojos abiertos de pánico tomando las manos de Sinbad. El rey de Sindria pudo sentir el temblor de las manos del mas joven.  
  
  


-Alibaba-a Sinbad le pesaba hacerle eso al mas joven, pero... no podía poner a su propia gente en peligro no de esa forma-¿has visto lo que tu hermano le ha hecho a Balbadd en solo un año? De un reino prospero Balbadd esta al borde de la quiebra en solo un año, le deben dinero a Reim, Kou e incluso a Sindria. Unirse a la alianza, darle ese poder a tu hermano... temo que es demasiado peligroso para todos. Pero la Alianza esta dispuesta a tomar a Balbadd bajo su amparo y unirla a la alianza... siempre y cuando el rey de Balbadd sea Alibaba kun justo como Rashid Saluja quería-dijo Sinbad seriamente mirando a Ahbmad y Sahbmad. -Si aceptan esta condición, los recipientes metálicos de la alianza de los siete mares y nuestros ejércitos protegerán Balbadd.   
  
  


-Nunca.. el trono es mio -aseguro Ahbmad. Sinbad asintió como si supiera desde el principio que esa seria la respuesta que recibiría.   
  
  


-Entonces la alianza no defenderá Balbadd... mi oferta de refugio es solamente para Alibaba-kun, podrán decir que lo han exiliado y eso tal vez les salve al quedarse sin recipiente metálico.   
  
  


-Yo... yo no puedo irme... no puedo dejar Balbadd a su suerte -negó Alibaba aun de la mano de Aladdin retrocediendo hacia Kassim y Morgiana.   
  
  


-Tu solo quieres llevártelo por lo mismo que los de Reim y Kou.-aseguro Ahbmad acusando a Sinbad.   
  
  


-Estoy felizmente casado, yo tengo mi propio omega, y jure a Rashid cuidar a tu hermano como un padre y un mentor nada mas me interesa de el.-aseguro Sinbad sin inmutarse.   
  
  


-Es tu apuesta mas segura, por eso fui por el Aladdin-le dijo Yunan-el puede proteger a tu candidato a Rey, al menos hasta que este aprenda a controlar a Amon-tranquilizo a Aladdin, si Alibaba era su candidato a Rey, entonces Yunan protegería la elección que había echo Aladdin, no dejaría que Scheherazade o Judal se lo robaron.   
  
  


Aladdin asintió confiando en Yunan.   
  
  


-Vamos Alibaba-kun, es lo mejor para Balbadd, sin un recipiente metálico los demás candidatos a rey no atacaran a Balbadd... seguramente. –Dijo Aladdin a su amigo.   
  
  


-No voy a ir... no voy a dejar Balbadd como un cobarde, este es mi país, esta es mi gente, voy a defenderlos voy a protegerlos voy....  
  
  


-Vas a perder como un idiota-le hablo Kassim duramente-pelearas valientemente y te derrotaran en menos de un minuto, y el que gane te violara y te convertirá en su omega a la fuerza, te llevara a su reino, te ara pararte a su lado como su consorte y luego cuando seas completamente suyo tal vez por que ya tengas un hijo, te enseñara a usar a tu Dijin y te obligara a ponerlo a su servicio-le dijo con la cruda verdad, y realidad por que así era Kassim. –Y lo que es peor... nos separaran a mi y a Morgiana de ti... o mejor dicho nos mataran por que solo muertos podrían apartarnos de ti-aseguro Kassim.   
  
  


-Alibaba-kun... tienes que dejar Balbadd tienes que volverte un exiliado si quieres proteger este país-dijo Morgiana en voz baja-al menos por ahora, aprenderemos a luchar contra ellos y volveremos-le animo.   
  
  


-Si te vas como un cobarde de aquí... nunca jamas oses regresar-le advirtió Ahbmad pero fue ignorado por todos.   
  
  


-No puedo yo....  
  
  


-No es una opción Alibaba-kun.... No volveré a Sindria sin ti por que le prometí a Ja'far llevarte... y siempre cumplo mis promesas-aseguro Sinbad dándole un golpe a Alibaba en la nuca haciendo que este se desplomara en los brazos de Kassim y Morgiana que lo sostuvieron de inmediato.   
  
  


-Vamos, será mas rápido así- abrió Yunan un portal-aun faltan varios días para que Reim y Kou lleguen-le dijo a Ahbmad y Sahbmad. -Aprovéchenlos para anunciar su falta de contenedores metálicos y que Alibaba Saluja es un príncipe exiliado.-les aconsejo.  
  
  


-¿Entonces ellos no atacaran si lo hacemos?-pregunto Sahbmad.  
  
  


-Puede que pierdan el interés puede que no-dijo Sinbad encogiéndose de hombros-sin un usuario de contenedor metálico ellos no usaran los suyos, pero eso no significa que no puedan usar sus ejércitos dado que Balbadd tiene el suyo propio para responder... aunque todos sabemos que el de ustedes es mucho mas pequeño... así que dependerá si creen que merece la pena o no, una vez Aliababa ya no este aquí... pero es vuestra mejor opción.  
  
  


Yunan le tendio la mano a Aladdin que la tomo nervioso hasta que su hermano mayor le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Sinbad encabezo el paso por el portal, Morgiana con Alibaba en brazos le siguió, luego Kassim sin mirar atrás y Yunan y Aladdin fueron los últimos en pasar, el portal se cerro detrás de ellos.   
  
  
  
  


Continuara... 


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**   
  
  
  


-Alibaba-kun-el rubio abrió los ojos adormilados y sonrío al ver un ángel de cabellos blancos y pecas sobre la nariz sobre el y los volvió a cerrar queriendo seguir durmiendo.   
  


-Alibaba, despierta, perezoso-aquella voz menos alegre la reconocía sin problema... Kassim. El no quería despertar aun tenia sueño.-¡Alibaba!-la voz se escuchaba menos paciente. Con un puchero volvió a abrir sus ojos resignado. La visión de pelo blanco aun seguía ahí,... le tomo unos cinco segundos mas entender que no era una visión que realmente ante el estaba Ja'far de Sindria, uno de los contenedores domésticos de Sinbad. Y entonces todo volvió a su memoria.   
  


-¡Balbadd!-Exclamo sentándose en la cama de golpe, aun lado suyo estaba Jafar al otro Aladdin estaba sentado en el borde de la cama sin que los pies le llegaran al suelo y a los pies de la cama estaban de pie Kassim y Morgiana.   
  


-Calmante Alibaba-kun-le detuvo Ja'far con una mano sobre su hombro.  
  


-Has estado inconsciente un par de días-le comento Aladdin.   
  


-¿Qué paso con Balbadd?-pregunto ansioso.   
  


-Iré por Sinbad-se levanto Ja'far.-El es el indicado para explicarte-el peliblanco salió rápidamente y mientras lo hizo Alibaba miro a Kassim y Morgiana.   
  


-¿Qué sucedió?-su voz casi era una suplica.   
  


-Desde que te volviste un príncipe exiliado, tanto Reim como Kou no vieron la necesidad de usar sus contenedores metálicos. –le dijo Kassim incomodo.   
  


-¿Retiraron sus ejércitos? –pregunto desesperado.   
  


-Si- asintió Sinbad entrando a la habitación con Ja'far- la guerra se evito dado que ahora estas en Sindria habrían tenido que venir contra nosotros si tanto te querian y se lo pensaron mejor. –dijo con una sonrisa ufana.   
  


-Entonces Balbadd esta a salvo-dijo llevándose una mano al pecho con un suspiro de alivio.   
  


-Bueno yo no diría eso-puntualizo Sinbad con una mueca. Ante la mirada confundida de Alibaba le aclaro.-Kou esta exigiendo a Balbadd el pago de la totalidad de la deuda... y es mas que obvio que tus hermanos NO pueden pagarla.   
  


-¿Que va a pasar con Balbadd?  
  


-Posiblemente... sea envergada, eso dependerá de tu hermano-comento Sinbad poniéndole una mano en el hombro-tal vez se le ocurra algo, no pierdas la fe-le animo. –Ahora si quieres realmente ser de ayuda, tienes un recipiente que aprender a usar-le comento.   
  


-Amon-susurro Alibaba mirando a Aladdin que le sonrío.   
  


-¿Te arrepientes Alibaba?-le pregunto el peliazul tímidamente. Alibaba negó con la cabeza.   
  


-No... la deuda de Balbadd fue algo que se buscaron mis hermanos y aun cuando ahora sea un exiliado... conseguí un arma para defender a los que quiero y lo que quiero-le sonrío a Aladdin revolviendo su cabello y ganándose una sonrisa de vuelta. –Entonces... ¿Cómo aprendo a hacer lo que tu hiciste?-le pregunto a Sinbad directamente.   
  


-Bueno déjame presentarte a Sharrkan- se hizo el rey de Sindria a un lado revelando atrás suyo a un guapísimo moreno de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, su ropa era un cruce entre las ropas de Sindria y las de su natal Helihapt, su sonrisa era picara y descarada. Era el mismísimo Sharrkan príncipe exiliado de Heliohapt, uno de los legendarios 8 generales y un omega. Era uno de los mejores espadachines según la leyenda  y los ojos de Alibaba brillaron de emoción.  
  


-Hey...Alibaba kun- sonrío el moreno divertido sentándose en la cama y pasándole un brazo descaradamente por el cuello.   
  


-Este irreverente será tu maestro de esgrima, por favor no aprendas sus malas costumbres-le pidió Ja'far mirando divertido a Sharrkan, que le saco la lengua.   
  


-Estas en buenas manos Alibaba-kun cuando termine contigo podrás patear el trasero de cualquiera-lo animo Sharrkan.   
  


-Pero yo ya se esgrima-dijo Alibaba confundido.   
  


-Lo que ara mas fácil mi trabajo -sonrío Sharrkan- lo que te mostrare ara mas fácil, tu asimilación con tu recipiente.  
  


Alibaba miro a Sharrkan y al resto de las personas presentes antes de asentir.   
  


Tenia que hacerlo. Tenia que ser capas de usar a Amon correctamente, el había pedido por esto, el había pedido por que los Omegas tuvieran la misma oportunidad que los Alfas... ahora tenia que demostrar que lo podía lograr.   
  


***  
  


-Bueno definitivamente una espada larga no es tu estilo -sonrío Sharrkan divertido cuando esta voló por los aires y se clavo en la tierra, era obvio que el príncipe estaba acostumbrado al estilo con daga de Balbadd. –Quita esa cara-guardo su propia espada pellizcando los cachetes del rubio. –Ya lo lograras-le aseguro.   
  


-Es frustrante-se quejo Alibaba sentándose en el suelo. Sharrkan sonrío divertido y se dejo caer junto a su discípulo.   
  


-Eres impaciente Alibaba-kun, no puedes pretender aprender en unas semanas lo que a otros le ha costado años.   
  


-Apuesto a que para ti no fue tan difícil-se quejo el rubio haciendo reír al moreno.   
  


-He entrenado este estilo toda mi vida -admitió- después de todo es el estilo de Heliohapt. Mi hermano siempre pensó que como un príncipe omega debía ser capas de defenderme a mi mismo, así que el mismo me enseño el uso de la espada cuando apenas podía sostener una. Y a medida que crecí se me hizo natural tanto como respirar, pero pase toda una vida entrenando-le aseguro-Lo hice hasta ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que Folcar el Dijin de mi rey me reconociera como un contenedor familiar.   
  


-¿Extrañas Heliohapt?-pregunto Alibaba antes de pararse a pensarlo.   
  


-A veces-confeso Sharrkan tranquilamente-bueno muchas veces, pero amo Sindria amo mi vida aquí, amo ser uno de los 8 generales-aseguro con una sonrisa.   
  


-Fue cruel de tu hermano exiliarte-suspiro Alibaba después de todo ahora el también era un ex-príncipe.   
  


Sharrkan negó con la cabeza.  
  


-En realidad mi hermano me exilio por amor... a sido lo mejor que Armakan alguna vez a hecho por mi. –aseguro y ante la mirada confusa de Alibaba sonrío- En Heliohapt, el incesto es algo común se utiliza para mantener la pureza de la línea de sangre. Cuando yo nací omega todos dieron por sentado que un día llevaría los hijos de Armakan y los futuros herederos del reino, a nadie se le ocurrió que yo podría ser algo mas, que a lo mejor yo quería ser otra cosa. Para todos yo había nacido con el mejor destino, había nacido para estar junto al futuro rey. Pero Armakan nunca me miro como una propiedad, me enseño esgrima, cuidaba de mi... mi hermano me amaba-aseguro con firmeza-y cuando Sinbad apareció y yo quise irme con el... me exilio por que era la única forma de que mis sueños pudieran hacerse realidad. Como un príncipe de Heliohapt mi destino estaba decidido, tenia obligaciones que cumplir. Como un exiliado era libre de decidir. Así que a cambio del exilio obtuve todo esto-señalo con los brazos abiertos a Sindria que se extendía frente a ellos.   
  


-¿Tu hermano no esta enfadado contigo? Por que el cielo sabe que el mío esta furioso conmigo.   
  


-No... si lo estuviera nunca hubiese aceptado formar parte de la alianza de los siete mares, pero lo hizo por que así a su modo tiene una forma de hacer que yo este seguro. Ademas... cuando conseguí a Foraz Saiqa- dijo levantando un poco su espada, donde estaba el sello de Salomon pues esta era el recipiente familiar de Folcar- El vino a Sindria con excusas del tratado de la alianza y negocios, de cara a la gente el debe estar enfadado conmigo así que no reconoció mi presencia pero cuando estuvimos solos, el tomo mi mano y me abrazo... Armakan estaba orgulloso de mi- sonrío.   
  


-Bueno... eso es bueno- sonrío Alibaba contagiado por su maestro -ojalá mis hermanos fueran como los tuyos.   
  


-Iuck...-hizo una mueca de asco-mi hermano es guapo, pero los tuyos... ¿te imaginas tenerte que casar con uno de ellos y tener sus bebes algún día? –Ante la sola mención Alibaba casi vomito -sip... mejor no desees que Balbadd tenga las tradiciones de Heliohapt haya todos somos guapos -río el moreno bromeando. Alibaba sonrío sin poderlo evitar su maestro a veces era un idiota pero uno divertido.   
  


Y aun cuando fueran por causas y circunstancias diferentes ambos eran príncipes exiliados de alguna extraña manera eso lo hacia sentirse cerca de Sharrkan.   
  


-Esa noche mi hermano hablo conmigo, Sinbad arreglo que pudiéramos tener una discreta reunión nosotros solos. Un día cuando este listo, mi hermano revocara mi exilio-le confeso Sharrkan mirando al cielo-pero que lo haga significaría volver a Heliohapt y cumplir las tradiciones de nuestra tierra. Y yo aun no estoy listo... así que supongo que aun seré un príncipe exiliado por un largo tiempo mas-se encogió de hombros. –Yo aun no estoy listo, así que Armakan no levantara mi exilio, por que hacerlo... hacerme volver a casa me aria infeliz... y mi hermano nunca a soportado que yo sea infeliz.-aseguro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude resistirme aún poquito de AmarkanxSharkan esa pareja sin seguidores es una de mis OTP supremas. Si lo se alta enferma yo XD


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**   
  
  
  


Alibaba supo que algo no andaba bien desde el momento en que entró al despacho de Sinbad, donde había sido mandado a llamar. Sinbad estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, Ja'far de pie a su lado con una cara seria, incluso su profesor Sharrkan estaba ahí, parado al otro lado de Sinbad. Aladdin, Kassim y Morgiana estaban en una esquina, viéndose incómodos.   
  


Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que habían llegado a Sindria y hasta ahora Alibaba no había sentido la impresión de que le iban a dar una mala noticia que estaba teniendo ahora.   
  


-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó directamente, la puerta cerrándose detrás de él mientras Masrur, que le había ido a buscar, cerraba.   
  


-Alibaba-kun... es sobre Balbadd.-suspiró Sinbad. Alibaba tragó saliva ante la simple mención de su país.   
  


-Por favor, solo dilo directamente.-le suplicó.  
  


-Kou presiono demasiado con el pago de la deuda, así que tu hermano... el rey Ahbmad decidió que era buena idea vender a las personas más pobres de Balbadd como esclavos para pagar la deuda.  
  


Alibaba soltó una exclamación ahogada de horror.   
  


-¡No!  
  


-Demás esta decir que la gente no se sentó a aceptar eso fácilmente... Balbadd cayó en guerra civil. Tu hermano ha sido destronado y Balbadd... ha caído bajo el poder del Imperio Kou... los han invadido y colonizado aprovechándose de la guerra civil. –explicó Sinbad.   
  


-¡No!-volvió a negar Alibaba. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, tanto de rabia como de tristeza y horror.-Mi gente... mi pueblo... ¡oh, si mi padre pudiera ver esto se moriría de nuevo!-sollozó.   
  


Si ese chico delante de él era el indicado para haber gobernado Balbadd, éste habría prosperado, seguido el brillante camino que llevaba con Rashid Saluja. Rashid lo sabía y por eso había nombrado a Alibaba su heredero, pero una vez el rey había muerto se aprovecharon de su condición Omega para descartarlo y poner en su lugar a Ahbmad, y tal y como Rashid había sospechado, Ahbmad había traído la ruina a la antigua gran nación comercial.   
  


-¿Qué va a ser de mi pueblo?-preguntó mirando a Sinbad, como si éste tuviera las respuestas a todo.   
  


-No lo sé... supongo que lo que a todos los demás países conquistados por el Imperio Kou.-suspiró el pelivioleta.   
  


Alibaba se tapó la boca con la mano en un intento desesperado por ahogar un sollozo, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra.  
  


Ja'far no lo soporto más, y abandonado su lugar al lado de su marido y rey, rodeó el escritorio, arrodillándose en el suelo para atraer a Alibaba a su pecho y abrazarlo.  
  


-¡Oh, Alibaba-kun está bien llorar, déjalo salir de tu pecho...-le ordenó el peliblanco acunándolo de forma maternal.   
  


Sharrkan suspiró. Odiaba ponerse... demasiado Omega, pero era tanto su naturaleza como la de Ja'far, así que rodeando su escritorio se arrodilló en el suelo para unirse a Ja'far y consolar a su alumno, haciendo una piña con él para encerrar a Alibaba entre los brazos de ambos.  
  


Ja'far miró a Sinbad y le indicó con un gesto la puerta. Si el Omega del rey estaba echándolo de su propio despacho, era un momento en el que era mejor que se quedaran solos. Sinbad no protestó, se levantó, y haciendo un gesto tanto Masrur como una renuente Morgiana y un triste Kassim salieron del despacho.   
  


Aladdin miró a Ja'far, Alibaba y Sharrkan y luego a la puerta, confundido sobre si debía quedarse o debía irse. Él quería quedarse, pero no sabía que debía hacer. La respuesta le llego cuando Ja'far le extendió una blanca mano. Aladdin corrió hacia ellos y se unió a la piña en el suelo formada por los otros tres. Alibaba en el medio siendo consolado por los dos omegas más grandes y el más joven, y sin resistirlo más dejó salir sus sollozos sin tratarlos de silenciar.  
  


Fuera del despacho, los Alfas se estremecieron ante el desgarrador llanto del Omega. Para un Alfa nunca era algo agradable escuchar el llanto de un Omega, pues desgarraba todo dentro de ellos, porque ante el llanto, un alfa no sabía cómo protegerles, no había nada que pudieran hacer para impedir ese dolor.   
  


De reojo, Sinbad vio como Kassim abrazaba a Morgiana. Ninguno de los dos lloraba, pero se les veía el corazón desgarrado en los ojos. El dolor de Alibaba era desgarrador para ambos.   
  


***  
  
  


-Alibaba-kun.   
  


Alibaba se distrajo volteándose a mirar a Ja'far y demás está decir que su espada voló por los aires y su maestro le dio un buen golpe.  
  


-Nunca bajes la guardia.-le recordó Sharrkan con una sonrisa. Habían pasado dos meses desde que Sinbad había partido al Imperio Kou por negocios. Alibaba hizo una mueca por el golpe de su maestro, pero sonrió a Ja'far.  
  


-Ustedes dos vengan... Sinbad está por llegar.-les anuncio.   
  


Sharrkan tenía que ir como uno de los generales, pero Alibaba no sabía por qué tenía que ir, aunque no iba a perdérselo, así que se apresuró a seguirlos. En el camino, Aladdin se le junto con Morgiana y Kassim.   
  


***  
  


Alibaba sonrió discretamente junto a Kassim y Morgiana, con Aladdin a su otro lado, mientras veía a los generales conversando con Sinbad. Ese día habría una fiesta por el retorno del rey, Spartos y Pisti, que habían viajado juntos.   
  


-Alibaba, ven.-le llamó Sinbad volviéndose hacia él. El rubio se adelantó, y el rey le revolvió el cabello. –Tengo buenas noticias para ti...sobre Balbadd.-le dijo y los ojos del rubio brillaron-Podemos decir que use mi posición para negociar un poco.-confesó- Kou está dispuesto a reconocer a Balbadd como una república... bajo su jurisdicción, pero una república.-le contó.   
  


-¡Ohh...-antes de darse cuenta, Alibaba estaba abrazando al rey, que río divertido devolviéndole el abrazo y palmeándole la espalda.-Gracias, gracias!.   
  


-Pero Kou tiene dos condiciones...-agregó-La primera es que uno de sus príncipes, Hakuryuu Ren vendrá a estudiar a Sindria. Es el cuarto príncipe en la línea de sucesión al trono, y el segundo príncipe omega del Imperio.-le explicó-Así que, por favor, llévate bien con él.-le pidió.   
  


-Lo haré, lo haré.-prometió Alibaba, asintiendo con entusiasmo.  
  


-La segunda es.... que aceptaras conocer a los contenedores metálicos de Kou.-le dijo, un poco más incómodo porque sabía que Ja'far no iba a estar nada contento con eso, pues a falta de hijos propios, Ja'far casi había adoptado a Aladdin y Alibaba como suyos.   
  


-¿Qué?-protestó Kassim, mientras Morgiana ponía mala cara, desconfiada de los de Kou.  
  


-Supongo que con esperanza de que Alibaba se enamore de alguno de ellos y lo elija, pero no pueden obligar a Alibaba a nada.-aseguró Sinbad.   
  


-Bien, los conoceré. La condición es conocerlo no casarme con ninguno de ellos.-aseguró-Además, Kassim y Morgiana estarán conmigo.-sonrió orgulloso.  
  


-¿Algo que decirme?-preguntó Sinbad, devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  


-Puede que yo tenga dos recipientes domésticos.-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.  
  


-Felicidades Alibaba, chicos.-dijo a Morgiana y a Kassim, notando las nuevas cadenas de la chica y el pendiente de Kassim hasta ese momento. Ahí estaban los recipientes domésticos de Amón.-Tenemos que celebrarlo esta noche.-aseguró.  
  


-Claro, con la vuelta de nuestro rey-sonrió Ja'far mientras tomaba la mano de Sinbad y dejaba que este le atrajera hacia él compartiendo un beso.   
  


Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 5

** Capítulo 5 **

 

 

La primera vez que Alibaba vio en el puerto al príncipe Hakuryuu, lo primero que pensó fue que el porte del regio omega pelinegro le hacía parecer a él un campesino. Rodeado por un séquito, el pelinegro lucía hermoso. De hecho, la cicatriz en su rostro solo aumentaba la belleza del omega, el impulso de querer protegerle.

 

Pero prontamente fue distraído de eso, por la aparición de la princesa Kougyoku del imperio Ren... sus acusaciones casi provocaron que Ja'far matara al rey Sinbad, pero Yamuraiha pudo demostrar su inocencia y lo que realmente había pasado, dejando a la pobre princesa muy mortificada. Después de ese circo, Alibaba tuvo que admitir que se sentía más relajado y divertido.

 

Un par de días después de la llegada de los dos príncipes del Imperio Ren, estaba sentado platicando con Aladdin después de sus respectivas prácticas diarias con Sharrkan y Yamuraiha. Kassim y Morgiana no estaban. Morgiana estaba entrenando con Masrur en algún lugar de la isla y Kassim lo hacía con el general Drakon. Entonces el príncipe de cabellos negros, Hakuryuu Ren, se acercó a él y Aladdin.

 

-Alibaba-dono, Aladdin-dono.-los saludó con una reverencia a ambos. El pequeño Magi de cabellos azules le sonrió a Hakuryuu. Alibaba por su parte respondió su reverencia.

 

-Hakuryuu-dono,-le saludó el rubio.- ¿Podemos ayudarlo en algo?

 

-Sí, espero que no les moleste, pero desde ahora pasaré tiempo junto a ustedes, son ordenes de Sinbad-dono... él piensa que tengo algo que aprender de ustedes.-dijo el chico de la lanza. Aladdin y Alibaba se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros antes de asentir.

 

-En realidad no sé qué podríamos enseñarte, pero eres más que bienvenido.-le aseguró Alibaba con una sonrisa amable.

 

El príncipe de ojos azules le miró largo tiempo en silencio antes de por fin hablar.

 

-¿Debes odiarme mucho verdad?

 

Alibaba realmente quedo impresionado y desconcertado con su pregunta.

 

-¿Por qué habría de odiarlo, príncipe Hakuryuu?

 

-Por lo que mi país le hizo al tuyo.-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 

Alibaba se sentó en suelo de nuevo pasándose una mano por sus rubios mechones tranquilamente.

 

-¿Usted dirigió la invasión a mi país? ¿Es usted el rey que toma las decisiones de Kou y quien presionó para que mi país pagara la deuda? ¿Obligó usted a mi hermano a tomar el dinero que ofreció Kou?-le pregunto Alibaba tranquilamente.

 

-No, pero...

 

-Entonces no tengo motivos para odiarte, lo que paso a mi país no fue más que la culpa de mis hermanos, no tuya.-cortó Alibaba la discusión. –Ahora, si no es muy ordinario para ti, puedes unirte a nosotros.-le dijo mientras Aladdin ya se había vuelto a dejar caer sobre el césped, moviendo sus pies en el aire alegremente. 

 

Hakuryuu parpadeo confuso, pero se sentó en el césped junto a los otros dos omegas.

 

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto cuando vio al rubio volver a coger algunas ramitas y flores.

 

-Una corona de flores para Ja'far... y para Sharrkan.-añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

-No creo que Sharrkan-san aprecie mucho tu regalo.-le advirtió Aladdin por enésima vez.

 

-Y justo por eso lo hago Aladdin.-sonrió Alibaba traviesamente.

 

Hakuryuu nunca en su vida había hecho una corona de flores pero pronto descubrió que no era algo tan difícil y sin saber cómo, pronto se sintió relajado y divertido con el Magi de pelo azul y el chico rubio, haciendo algo tan normal y tan mundano como una simple corona de flores.

 

***

 

-Aladdin san.

 

-Tío Sinbad.-sonrió Aladdin genuinamente cuando fue alzado en el aire por el rey de cabellos violetas y acomodándose en los brazos de este. Sinbad san sería un gran padre, y Aladdin no entendían por qué él y Ja'far no tenían sus propios hijos. El pequeño y poderoso Magi paso un bracito delgado por el hombro de Sinbad para afianzarse mejor.

 

-Aladdin... ¿Te arrepientes del candidato a rey que elegiste?-le preguntó Sinbad serio.

 

-No.-negó Aladdin con sinceridad-Estoy seguro de que Alibaba-kun es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado alguna vez.

 

Sinbad asintió.

 

-Bien, si estás seguro de eso, hay una mazmorra que ha aparecido... creo que deberías llevar a Alibaba-kun a ella.-le contó el pelivioleta.

 

***

 

-¡Hakuryuu-san despierta!-el pelinegro parpadeo frunciendo el entrecejo y dando un bostezo ante la molesta voz de su amigo Alibaba que insistía en despertarlo.

 

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto bostezando viendo al lado de Alibaba a Aladdin, ya despierto.

 

-Hakuryuu san... ¿quieres escandalizar al mundo como lo hice yo?-le preguntó Alibaba con una sonrisa.

 

Hakuryuu parpadeo sin entender. Aladdin sonrió ante la mirada soñolienta y confusa de Hakuryuu. Entonces el pequeño Magi le extendió su mano.

 

-¿Hakuryuu te gustaría ser mi segundo candidato a rey? –le soltó el pequeño Magi la bomba haciendo despertar por completo al pelinegro.

 

-¿YO?-Casi grito confuso y Alibaba le tapó la boca con las manos para que no gritara.

 

-Vamos a ir a conquistar una mazmorra, tú y yo, el Djinn puede elegirme a mi como su rey o a ti. Aladdin cree que eres lo suficientemente fuerte y que mereces ser un candidato a rey.-le explico Alibaba-Y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo. Si vienes... esta lucha no será una que tendré que llevar solo... ¿Te unirías a nosotros Hakuryuu? Por los omegas.-le pidió el rubio con una sonrisa confiada.

 

-La decisión es tuya, Hakuryuu. Nosotros iremos y nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, pero solo si tú quieres.-le dijo Aladdin. Pero Hakuryuu ya estaba saltando de la cama y vistiéndose a toda prisa mientras buscaba su lanza dando vueltas como un loco. Aladdin y Alibaba rieron, ayudando a su amigo a vestir y Alibaba le pasó su lanza.

 

-Pero... ¿cómo iremos? Mi prima Kougyoku nunca me lo permitirá.-suspiró el pelinegro una vez listo.

 

-Son las tres de la mañana.-le dijo Aladdin con una sonrisa-Cuando se den cuenta ya será tarde.

 

Hakuryuu miró a esos dos omegas que lo invitaban al camino del mal y sonrió tomando sus manos sin dudarlo. Como omega nunca espero ser más que un simple príncipe de Kou, que algún día sería casado en favor de los intereses del reino, pero ahora le ofrecían la oportunidad de ser un candidato a rey, un contenedor metálico... que lo asparan si no tomaba la mejor oportunidad que se le estaba presentando en su vida.

 

-¿Listos para irnos?-susurró Kassim, entrando a la habitación con Morgiana.

 

-Sí, Hakuryuu dijo que sí.-les sonrió Aladdin.

 

-¿Ellos vendrán?-pregunto Hakuryuu asombrado que dos alfas les apoyaran en su loca travesía.

 

-Somos los contenedores domésticos de Alibaba, lo seguiremos al fin del mundo.-aseguró la pelirroja fanalis con una sonrisa confiada.

 

El Magi peliazul se quitó el turbante y todos subieron sobre éste, hacia una nueva aventura que hacia latir con nerviosismo el corazón del pelinegro. Alibaba, notando su nerviosismo, le tomo la mano y le sonrió, y Hakuryuu se sintió más tranquilo porque de alguna forma supo que todo estaría bien.

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi querida Rebecca quien esta escribiendo un genial fanfic de Magi por el que estoy loca de leer mas. Tiene una muy buena idea y va desarrollado bien espero que pronto lo publique, el fandom yaoi de Magi necesita mas amor. su fanfic sera de donceles a lo vieja escuela ^_~.


	8. Capítulo 6

** Capítulo 6 **

 

 

Sinbad miraba al variopinto grupo en su oficina mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

 

-¡No tenías ningún derecho, los Ren siempre han sido mis candidatos!-Ese era el pelinegro magi Judal, que en ese momento señalaba al Magi Chibi de muy mal humor mientras era retenido por Yunan, el Magi de quien Sinbad era candidato.

 

-Lo volvió a hacer.-suspiro Scheherazade, viendo al nuevo portador de Zagan. Un Omega más candidato a Rey del pequeño Aladdin. Esta vez había sido Hakuryuu Ren, y pues, algo de razón tenía Judal. Los Ren siempre habían sido los candidatos del Magi oscuro.

 

-Judal-san, con todo el respeto que se merece usted, nunca nos ha mirado a mí, a Kouha o a Kougyoku por el simple hecho de que somos omegas. No se le ha pasado por la cabeza ni siquiera el hecho de invitarnos a una mazmorra a pesar de que ha llevado a Kouen a tres, a Koumei a una y a Hakuei a otra. Puedo ser un Ren pero nunca me tuvo en cuenta para ninguna mazmorra porque soy un omega, solo está molesto por que Aladdin dono si vio potencial en mí y me llevo a conquistar a Zagan.- le dijo Hakuryuu seriamente, la verdad en la cara, sintiendo como Alibaba apretaba su mano buena para darle valor.

 

-Kouen-nisan va a sufrir un infarto cuando te vea.-dijo Kougyoku al borde de las lágrimas, viendo la nueva mano de madera de su hermano.

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora soy un candidato a rey como él a pesar de ser un omega?-replicó Hakuryuu frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

-No... porque perdiste un brazo.-dijo la pelirroja tratando de contener las lágrimas. Hakuryuu miro su nuevo brazo de madera concedido por Zagan.

 

-Sabía a lo que me exponía cuando entre a la mazmorra de Zagan y esto no es nada, lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez.-aseguró, apretando la mano de Alibaba para tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa.

 

-Ya basta todos, ninguno de ustedes tiene absolutamente NADA que decir.-dijo Aladdin cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho. -Cada Magi es libre de elegir el candidato que se le pegue la gana y cumpla con sus criterios. Hakuryuu y Alibaba cumplían con los míos. Y cada candidato es libre de aceptar o declinar la invitación del magi. En mi caso ambos la aceptaron. No le he robado el candidato a nadie. Parte de tus criterios para elegir candidato hermano Judal es que estos sean alfas, por lo tanto Hakuryuu nunca fue tu candidato en realidad.-aseguró el pequeño peliazul parándose entre medio de sus dos candidatos, que le hicieron espacio, y tomando a cada uno de una mano. Kassim y Morgiana, que estaban medio hechos mierda, sonrieron parándose detrás de Alibaba y su magi.

 

Pero Judal no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil, y prontamente todos se estuvieron gritando de vuelta mientras Aladdin se negaba a arrepentirse igual que Alibaba y Hakuryuu. Hasta que Sinbad tuvo suficiente de todos.

 

-Cállense.-ordenó el rey de los siete mares. -Lárguense de mi despacho, cada uno por su lado, y ya hablaremos mañana, cuando los ánimos se calmen.-ordenó señalando la puerta.

 

-Pero....

 

-Que se retiren.-ordenó, interrumpiendo la protesta de la princesa de Kou.

 

***

 

-Nuestro hermano mayor no va a estar nada feliz por esto.-le dijo Kougyoku con un suspiro cuando caminaban hacia sus cuartos. Hakuryuu se encogió de hombros satisfecho.

 

-No me importa.-le aseguro.

 

-Tengo que decírselo.-se disculpó la chica.

 

-Lo sé, díselo. Como te dije no me importa.-sonrió el Haku pelinegro.

 

La pelirroja suspiró, cansada. Quería al menor de los Haku, pero a veces era como un potro indomable, incluso para su hermano Kouen, y dudaba que el tener su propio Dijin fuera a mejorar precisamente eso.

 

-Supongo que le enviare un mensaje mañana, ya es tarde.-dijo dándole algo de tiempo-Buenas noches.-se despidió de su hermanastro y de Alibaba y Aladdin, así como Morgiana y Kassim que caminaban con ellos en silencio.

 

Luego de que la pelirroja Kou se retiró, Morgiana y Kassim también lo hicieron. En primera necesitaban asearse y en segunda un descanso, pues había sido la primera vez que realmente habían usado sus contenedores domésticos y era agotador.

 

Alibaba y Aladdin siguieron con Hakuryuu hasta el cuarto de éste, donde entraron los tres. Una vez a solas, Alibaba tomó la mano ahora de madera de Hakuryuu.

 

-Lo siento tanto.-susurró. Hakuryuu negó con una sonrisa suave.

 

-Fue mi decisión y lo volvería a ser en un segundo. Somos amigos.-dijo cerrando con algo de dificultad su mano de madera alrededor de la de carne y hueso del rubio y sonriendo.

 

-¿Estás realmente bien con esto, Hakuryuu san?-le preguntó Aladdin algo preocupado.

 

-Estoy genial.-río el pelinegro tirándose en su cama y arrastrando de una mano a los otros dos consigo. Luego se sentó y miró por la ventana hacia el cielo. -Hace 10 años, yo tenía dos hermanos que me adoraban, Hakuyuu y Hakuren. Mis hermanos mayores eran los mejores. Yo era el primer omega en nacer en la rama Haku de la familia Ren y mis hermanos me adoraban... yo era un chico completamente consentido. Para mi hermana Hakuei y mis hermanos yo era la joya de la casa. Pero mis hermanos eran un estorbo para los planes de mi madre.-dijo con tristeza confesando aquello que no le había dicho nunca a nadie, pero Alibaba y Aladdin eran diferentes. Ellos le habían dado mucho con Zagan, así que ahora él les daría la parte de sí mismo que no había compartido con nadie. -Hace 10 años, cuando yo solo tenía 6, mi madre atrapó a mis hermanos en un incendio.-dijo con absoluta tristeza, y tuvo que morderse el labio para contener las lágrimas mientras recordaba aquella noche y tocaba la cicatriz en su rostro.-Mi madre quería que yo y mis hermanos muriéramos, solo sacó a Hakuei del fuego por que como Beta mi hermana no era un peligro para sus planes. Como Alfas mis hermanos si lo eran porque eran los herederos, y como Omega, yo también porque era considerado la joya del reino. Mis hermanos murieron por salvarme esa noche.-dijo y no pudo contener más los sollozos.

 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Alibaba y Aladdin lo estaban abrazando.

 

-Basta, si te lastima no tienes que contárnoslo.-le dijo el pequeño Magi con tristeza.

 

-No.-negó limpiando sus ojos.-Tengo que hacerlo.-pidió y los otros dos asintieron, dispuestos a escucharlo sin dejarlo de abrazar.-Esa noche lo perdí todo. Mis hermanos me salvaron, pero ellos murieron y yo quede marcado para siempre por el fuego.-susurró sintiendo el beso tierno que deposito Alibaba aun lado de su rostro.-Yo enfrente a mi madre. No quería creer que todo eso fuera cierto... pero lo era y me dijo que si decía algo mataría a mi hermana Hakuei...y ella era lo único que me quedaba. Así que callé, me silencie, pero nunca olvide lo que hizo. Mi madre me sacó del juego a mí y a mis hermanos. A ellos los mató, y a mí y a mi hermana nos brincaron en la línea de sujeción para darle el trono a mi tío Koutoku, que nos adoptó. Con eso mis primos Kouha y Kougyoku pasaron a convertirse en príncipes Omegas, así que aquello que me hacía especial a los ojos del reino también se perdió. Los Kou obtuvieron el poder total, mi hermana y yo no éramos más que la beta adoptada y el omega adoptado y marcado. Una pálida sombra al lado de la perfección de mi prima Kougyoku o la belleza de mi primo Kouha. No puedo decir que he sido tratado mal por los Kou, porque no es cierto. La mayoría del tiempo he sido simplemente ignorado, pero todas mis necesidades han sido cubiertas y nunca me ha faltado nada. Incluso conservo mi título de príncipe. Pero siempre sentí que me habían robado todo el poder de hacerles justicia a mis hermanos.... Y ustedes me han dado ese poder ahora.-les dijo, aferrándolos con fuerza.

 

-Hakuryuu, la venganza.... no va a aliviar tu dolor.-le dijo Alibaba juiciosamente y Aladdin asintió.

 

-No quiero venganza, yo solo quiero justicia.-aseguró el pelinegro.

 

-Entonces te ayudaremos a tenerla.-le prometió Aladdin.-Después de todo ahora tú también eres mi candidato a rey. Tú y Alibaba son mi familia.-aseguró el peliazul dulcemente, abrazando a sus dos candidatos a rey más grandes que él.

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 29 así que aquí un pequeño regalo de parte de esta casi 30ñera XD


End file.
